Our spot
by TifferlouLuvsU
Summary: What will Lilly do when her and Jackson get closer? With her over protective mom telling her no boyfriends until school's over, what will she do? Will she chose to be with Jackson and upset her mom? Or is she going to obey her mother and hurt Jackson?
1. What's a bon bon?

A/N: Lilly is still the Lilly that we see in the show. But her mom is a super overprotective.

"Where are you going after practice?" Jackson asked. Lilly blushed and continued fixing her shoe. They were in the gym of the school where Lilly had cheer practice.

"Knitting class," She said.

"Knitting? Who takes knitting class?" Jackson asked throwing a peanut at Lilly.

"Hey knitting happens to be very in right now and plus my mom wants me to have another after school activity," she informed him.

"Another activity? Girl, you skateboard, you cheer, and you play soccer. What other 'activities' do you need?" Jackson asked putting air quotes around activities. He threw another peanut at her and she giggled.

"Stop it!" Lilly turned and threw a peanut back at him. Jackson caught it and waved in around, and then he threw it in the air and caught it, shell and all. Lilly giggled and watched him spit out the peanut. Miley walked back from the court and saw her best friend and her brother flirting. Jackson juggled some then threw them at her. He laughed and soon Lilly joined him. Miley looked at Jackson in a disapproving way. (A/N: Miley is on the cheer team.)

Lilly laughed and little more and looked up to see Miley. "Miley, your brother is pelting me with peanuts." Lilly turned back around and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Come on, it doesn't hurt," Jackson said giving Miley and innocent look. Lily bit her bottom lip and busied herself with her shoe again.

"Jackson, why don't you go deliver something?" (A/N: Jackson doesn't work at Rico's anymore. He's a delivery boy.) Miley said in a stern voice.

"Truscott, peanut delivery," Jackson said holding up a peanut and then chucking it at her.

"No, Jackson I'm serious," Miley said walking a bit closer.

"What's your problem?" Jackson asked lifting up his shoulders.

"Jackson, if you do go I'm gonna tell everyone about your bon bon." Miley said putting her hands on her hips. Jackson face fell and he grabbed his peanut bag.

"What's a bon bon?" Lilly asked.

"Nothing," Jackson ran off the bleachers staring at Lilly the whole time until he got to the court floor. Then he turned to Miley. She returned his glare and went back to practice.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

"Okay, so I'm working at the law office tomorrow." Mrs. Truscott informed her daughter. Lilly nodded and took out her cheer clothes. Lilly reached in and grabbed a peanut. Lilly began to grin from ear to ear. Mrs. Truscott looked up from the table she was setting and asked her daughter. "Why are you smiling at the peanut for?"

"Oh, Uh, nothing," she answered and put the peanut back down. Her mother gave her a strange look and went back to the table.

A/N: My first fic dont hate me. Please review!


	2. Jackson's jacket

"I can't believe you were gonna tell everyone about my bon bon," Jackson said, when him and Miley sat down on stools at Rico's. Miley rolled her eyes and looked away from him. "You know that's not cool."

"Look, I just don't like to see you messing with Lilly," Miley said.

"I'm not messing with her," Jackson said and got up from his seat.

"Jackson, Lilly has a very difficult life okay? Her mom is super protective. I think that's why she tries so hard to come over all the time. And Lilly," Miley paused for a moment looking as if she were searching for the right word. Miley sighed and finished. "She's fragile."

"And so if I hang around her, she's gonna be damaged for life?" Jackson asked looking Miley square in the eyes.

"Jackson, Lilly she's never had a boyfriend and," Miley took a deep breath. "And one day she will. But I'm gonna devote my life to make sure that one's not you." She poked him in the chest. Jackson let out a sigh and looked way. "Look Jackson just do me a favor. Just make sure you stay away from her okay?" And with that Miley walked away.

"Thanks for your support Miles!" Jackson called after her.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

"GO! Jackson!" Miley cheered form the sidelines. She and Lilly were cheering Jackson for him when they weren't cheering with the team.

"You're doing great!" Lilly yelled ever since the whole peanut incident Lilly had been getting closer and closer to him. He was appealing to her more and more everyday. "GO!" The coach called them out to the rest of the group to do the next cheer. "Ready!" Lilly yelled.

"Y-E-L-L! Y-E-L-L! EVERYBODY YELL GO PIRATES! WHOO! GO PIRATES!"

When Jackson game had ended and the senior game started Lilly and Miley waited for him with Oliver at the top of the bleachers.

"Hey guys," He said when he got there. Sweat was dripping off of the tip of his hair. "You cold Lil?" He asked noticing that she was shaking a bit. Miley was cuddling with Oliver and she looked pretty warm. "Here take this," Jackson said handing her his hoodie.

"No thanks," Lilly said.

"Why not?"

"Uh, I think it's gross to wear this," Lilly said holding it up. "I mean look at it," The hoodie was dripping with sweat and it smelled really bad. She giggled and walked down the bleachers.

"Where are you going?" Miley asked coming up for air.

"To get some hot chocolate," And she continued to get way. When Jackson knew she was a good distance away he followed her. Lilly stopped by the school store on her way over to the concession stand. "Umm, how much is this?" Lilly asked holding up a jacket.

"Uh $25," the lady at the stand said.

"Uh, thank you," Lilly said frowning at her purse. She obviously didn't have enough money to buy the jacket and she walked out of the store.

"Umm, excuse me could you tell me what size do you think that girl that was in here just now would wear?" Jackson asked.

"A small," the lady said.

"Then could I have a size small jacket please," Jackson asked handing her the money.

"This is very nice of you," the lady said handing him the jacket.

"Here you go," Jackson said placing the jacket over Lilly when he got to the bleachers.

"Thank you," She said and slipped it on. Miley glared at Jackson.


	3. The rose

(A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews. I'm sorry if the last two chapters haven't been as good as the first one. Lately I have been having writers block and I would be so helpful if some of you could give me ideas.Once again thank you!)

Lilly walked into the school and headed straight for her locker. "Hey, Oliver, Miley," She said reaching her locker which was in the middle of theirs.

"Hey, Lil," they answered in unison.

"What's up?" Oliver asked.

"Nothing really. What about you two?" She asked spinning the dial on her locker for the third time.

"The same," Miley said grabbing her math book and slamming her locker shut. "We better get going Dudley hates it when we're late for class." And with that she and Oliver set off to Mr. Dudley's room. Lilly banged her locker again and put in her combination again.

"Need a hand Ms. Lilly?" Jackson asked coming up from behind her.

"That would help so much," Lilly said stepping aside. He spin the dial around and asked her for the combination. "31-3-39," she said. The put the combo in and popped open the locker. She grabbed her math binder and book and shut the locker. "Thank you so much," She said with a smile.

"Do you have Dudley next?" He asked.

"Yeah, and if you hadn't opened my locker I would have been late."

"Would you mind if I walked you to class?" He asked looking down at his hands then at her.

"That would be nice," Lilly said with another smile much bigger than the other one. He took her book out of her hand and walked down the hall with her next to him.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

The next day when Lilly walked into school she looked to see her locker already open. She smiled to herself knowing who's doing it was. And for the next couple of weeks her locker was open before she had gotten to school and Jackson would walk her to class. Lilly walked out of 7th period to see her locker open again. When she got to her locker she reached in for her history binder but instead she pulled out a pink rose with a note on it.

_Lilly,_

_If I__ could__ tell you one thing, I guess it would be that I love hearing your voice and that your smile just happens to brighten my entire day. & those little things you __  
__do…without even knowing it. Have a good time at practice today! _

_-Jackson_

(A/N: Please review and help me with my writers block. Hoped you liked it!)


	4. You're just so pretty

(A/N: I totally forgot that i didnt mention what game they were at in chapter 2. They were at a football game. thank you for your reviews if this story goes well then i might put my other ideas for other fics in aciton. Enjoy!)

"Hey Lil," Miley said though the phone.

"Hey Miles. What's up?" Lilly asked.

"Nothing really. Where are you?" Miley asked rolling her eyes at herself knowing perfectly well that Lilly was still at her house packing.

"Still at home," Lilly said throwing a pair of pants into her bag. Then walking over to her closet and flipping through some shirts.

"Good, I think we're going out to each to night."

"Where?"

"The market place," Miley said.

"Okay, that should be fun. I'll be right over."

"Bye," Miley hung up and Lilly threw her phone on to her bed and continued to flip through her shirts. Lilly finished throwing the rest of her clothes into her bag and walked out of the door to her car.

When everyone was at the Stewart's house Robbie told them ot pile into the car. Jackson and Oliver were forced against their will and were pushed into the very back of the SUV. The girls sat in the middle section and Robbie suffered them to the Market Place. When they go there Miley sat across from Oliver while Lilly sat across from Jackson and Robbie sat at the end of the table. Jackson didn't say much while waiting for their food to come. He just looked at Lilly as if wanting to say something important.

"Thank you for the flower Jackson," Lilly said putting her hand on his. Her blue eyes (A/N: I really don't know if they are really that color.) locking with his green ones. (A/N sadly I don't know if those are the color of his either.

"Your welcome," Jackson said fiddling with his napkin.

"What?" Lilly asked when she looked down at her pasta then up to see Jackson staring at her. "Do I have something on my face?" She got her napkin and raised it to wipe her face. Jackson reached over and put her hand down.

"No, its nothing,"

"Then what is it?" She asked not wanting to look like an idiot in front of him.

"You—," He looked down at his plate.

"I'm what?" Lilly asked.

"You're just so pretty," Jackson said looking into her blue eyes. Lilly blushed and looked down at her napkin. Jackson took her hand in his. "The greatest challenge in life is finding someone who knows all your flaws, differences, and mistakes, and still love you with everything they have..."


	5. My undying love for Lilly

"So what's going one with you and my brother?" Miley asked grabbing the bowl of chips from the floor.

"Nothing," Lilly said, examining her newly painted toenail.

"Nothing?" Oliver asked lifting up his eyebrow. "The greatest challenge in life is finding someone who knows all your flaws, differences, and mistakes, and still loves you with everything they have."

"Or," Miley said butting in quoting what the letter that came with the rose. "If I could tell you one thing, I guess it would be that I love hearing your voice and that your smile just happens to brighten my entire day. & those little things you do…without even knowing it." Lilly blushed. "That is not nothing. And I have to admit my brother is a pretty romantic."

"Really you guys, its nothing." Lilly said. "Just harmless flirting."

"I don't know," Miley said. "It's probably your lover," Miley said when a knock came from the door.

"'Course bud," Robbie said. "I'm sorry I've never told you about my undying love for Lilly."

"You're what?" Jackson yelled running into Miley's room.

"My love for her," Robbie walked up next to Lilly. "We're getting married." Jackson frowned.

"Daddy, ya ain't funny," Miley said stuffing chips into her mouth.

"'Course I am look at him," Robbie pointed to Oliver who was laughing so hard he couldn't breath.

"What'd you come in here for?" Miley asked. "Besides to tell us about you and Lil,"  
She added knowing well that her dad would say that.

"This is unbelievable," Jackson said walking away mumbling something unintelligible. Miley and Oliver looked at Lily who looked down and pretended to be fascinated by her toe.

"The living room is all set. So you can move your little party down there."

When they got downstairs they saw Jackson making himself comfortable in the best sleeping bag set out. "Eww, put a shirt on," Miley yelled at him.

"Hey, if you got it flaunt it," He said flexing his arms. Miley pretended to gag and Lilly giggled.

"Are you trying to flaunt for a certain person?" Oliver asked. "I mean Miley's your sister and I'm a guy. So…Lilly..."

"Shut up Oken," Jackson said throwing a pillow at him. "Don't hate because you don't have these guns," He winked at Lilly who blushed. "Now, go over there by your little girlfriend," Lilly laughed at Oliver who obeyed and walked over to Miley. "I guess that leaves this spot for you." Jackson said patting the sleeping bag next to him.

After a long night of laughs everyone fell asleep. Jackson woke up by the sound of Oliver snoring. He looked around letting his eyes adjust to the darkness. He noticed that Lilly was not lying next to him in her sleeping bag, but rather she was standing outside on the balcony. As he crept closer to her he tried to think of something clever to say. When he was by the door he finally noticed that she was crying.

(A/N: I hoped you enjoy it! Please review the more I get the faster I'll update.)


	6. I love you with all my heart

**(A/N: i dont have any more ideas adn i only have the ending so the story might end soon unless i get any ideas or help from you guys. Hope you like. Please review!)**

Lilly stood there watching the tide come in and out, a tear rolling down her cheek. Jackson walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her. They stood silently watching as the sun rose.

"Why'd he have to leave?" Lilly asked, sobbing more and more.

"Lil, your dad just wanted to."

"But why? Everything was good."

"There's no answer to why he would do such a thing." Lilly turned and sobbed into Jackson's chest. "He said he loved me."

"Lilly, I know he said he loved you, and he left, and that broke your heart, but after that do you remember what I said?" Lilly pulled away from him and looked at him. "Is that a nod? Do I see a nod?" Lily smiled and answered his question.

"Yes, you said that you would love me with all your heart and never leave unless I wanted you to."

"And is that true? Do I love you with all my heart?"

"I don't know," Lilly said giggling. Jackson wiped the last tear away from her face. She smiled and leaned back into his arms.

"Lilly I do love you," Jackson said kissing the top of her head. "Really."

"I love you to Jackson," Lilly said, turning to hug him.

"Really?" Lily whispered yes and leaned in. Chills went up her spine as she kissed him. The kiss was very heated and she had to pull away for a breath of air.

"I should have never done that." Lily said running away from him. Lily went upstairs and hid in the bathroom until everyone got up and started to get ready for the day.

"Lil, let's go for a walk." Miley and Lilly went walking on the beach. Miley knew something was up. All morning both she and Jackson were acting weird, but more Lilly then Jackson. He had been trying to talk to her all morning but she kept ignoring him, changing the subject and interrupting him and what not.

"What's wrong?" Miley finally asked. Lilly looked around nothing knowning how to tell her best friend that she and kissed her brother.

"I kissed Jackson this morning," Lilly finally said.

"So, do you like him?" Miley asked. Lilly got a stick and she drew a heart. Inside the heart, she wrote LT + JS.

"Does that answer your question?" Lily asked. Miley just stared at it for a while and didn't say a word. She pressed her lips together and Lilly knew she wasn't to happy about the idea. Lilly turned and started to head back to the house.

"Hey, what about your masterpiece?"

"I'll just let the waves wash it away," She said turning back around.


	7. Back remember when

(A/N: sorry its really short the next chapter will make up for it. Please review)

Lilly woke up to a tapping sound on her window. She woke up and turned on her lamp on her bedside table. The tapping continued and Lilly listened carefully to hear where it was coming from. She got out of bed and walked over to her window. Jackson stood down there throwing peanuts at her window. He didn't see her open the window and pelted her head with a peanut.

"Oww! Jackson what are you doing here?"

"Oh, sorry Lil. Can I come up?" he asked.

"here," she called out after a few mintues of thinking it over. Lilly threw down a rope ladder. "What are you doing?" she asked once he was in her bedroom.

"Lilly I want to talk about the kiss," he said taking only a moment to sneak a look at her.

"Jackson I—," she started but was interrupted by him.

"Lilly, I want to put it all behind us," He said. "I want everything to be back to normal. I understand that you were feeling sad and need to be cheered up."

"Jackson I'm so sorry for doing it and am so sorry for kissing you. Can we just go back to normal?"

"Yeah, definitely! I missed seeing you around the house."

"I miss being there, my mom's so overprotective."

"Do you want to come over tomorrow? I'll tell Miley," he offered.

"I can't I have knitting tomorrow."

"Oh, okay then," he seemed a bet disappointed.

"But I'll go over as soon as I can."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Well then until next time Miss Lilly," he bowed and climb back out her window.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

Lilly skated down the street, waving to a friend as she passed by. She finally got to the building and run into it. She closed the door and pulled off her pads and helmet. She sat down next to an old lady with her knitting bag.

"I've always wanted to learn to do this," Lilly whispered to the old lady.

"Holly? Is that you?" the old lady asked. Lilly shook her head no but the old lady continued. "Back remember when…uh I forgot what I was saying." Lilly looked away form the old lady slightly scared. As she looked around the room trying to find some less old she saw something. Or rather someone.


	8. I made it for you

**(A/N: thank you for reviewing. i also forgot to mention the idea of this chapter is froma show. please review Enjoy!)**

"Jackson?" Lilly asked looking at him. He was examining two knitting sticks with a red piece of yarn wrapped around it. He turned around at the sound of his name and Lilly's voice. "What are you doing here?" He didn't look up from his work and said.

"Knitting happens to be very in right now," Jackson said looking up at her.

"Oh," Lilly said shaking her head.

"But we don't have to do this if we don't want to," Jackson said twirling a piece of string around his finger.

"What do you mean?"

"How would you like to see something most Malibuers never see?" Jackson asked. Lilly looked around then smiled at him.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

"This is my favorite place in the whole world," Jackson said standing on top of the giant rock. "It's like you can get to know all of Malibu in, just by standing this one place."

"It's cool," Lilly said breathing the view. "I can't believe after all these years of living here I never happened upon this place." Jackson looked at her and smiled. "So…Jackson," Lilly said. "What's a bon bon?" Jackson took a deep breath and reached into his back pocket. He opened his wallet and took out a piece of yarn.

"This is all that's left of it," Jackson said holding it up and looking at it. "My mom made me a baby blanket when I was born. I loved it, I called it my bon bon. I wouldn't go anywhere without it." He said looking up at her to see her beautiful smile. She let out a giggle and he continued. "Around three or four my uncle knew I had to get rid of it. So instead of going cold turkey every once in a while he'd cut it in half."

"So…how long have you kept it?" She asked. A gust of wind blew his bon bon into Lilly's hair. He carfully took it out of her hair and held it tight.

"Whoa, as you can see I still haven't gotten rid of it," he said looking down. Jackson got out his wallet and put his bon bon back in it. "Call me sentimental I just grow attached to things I like," Jackson looked down at Lilly. She felt her cheeks burn and she looked away biting her lip. Lilly turned back to him and smiled.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

"That was really fun," Lilly said walking down the street. "Your different from what I thought."

"What'd you expect?"

"Well, I knew you were nice, I just didn't know you were—."

"Don't move," Jackson ordered. And he walked over to a stand. He grabbed a red scarf that matched perfectly with her outfit. "This is what I would of made you in knitting class," He said putting it on her.

"Thank you," she smiled.

"Your welcome," He said and walked over to the guy and paid him for the scarf.

"I had a really fun afternoon," she said.

"Me too," He said. Miley walked out of a store and saw Jackson walking with Lilly.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

"Hey honey how was your day?" Ms. Truscott asked as Lilly came through the door.

"Uh," Lilly looked around. "The usual. Hard practice, I'm just going to go shower." She said walking off.

"Oh, wait, did you enjoy your knitting class? How did it go?"

"Uh, good,"

"What he nice?"

"He? Who he?"

"The teacher, I heard the class was taught by a man."

"Yeah, he was cool," Lilly lied. "We just learned the basics though." Lilly turned around and started to head off. "Wait a second mom I have to talk to you," she couldn't lie to her mom.

"The basics? Lilly, this is beautiful," Ms. Truscott said referring to the scarf Jackson bought her.

"Oh, thanks, I made it for you."

"For me?" Ms. Truscott put it on. "I am the luckiest mom in the world," she said kissing Lilly's forehead. "Thank you." Lilly watched as her mom tried to figure out new ways to wear the scarf.


	9. Our spot

(A/N: please review! i hope you like it. i might start another fic soon. i got this idea from Just for kicks to.)

"Hey," Miley said walking up to Lilly at cheer practice.

"Hey," Lilly said putting down her left foot and bringing up her right to tie her shoe.

"Um," Miley sat down next to Lilly and looked at her. "Okay, Um, I don't know how to say this in a good way so I'm just gonna say it."

"What's the matter?"

"My brother, um, I saw you with him yesterday," Lilly looked away.

"I know, uh, I was suppose to go to this class but, we were just goofing around." Lilly looked at Miley. "Is that okay?"

"Lilly, I worry," Lilly looked away from Miley. "And not about him, about you."

"Me?" Lilly looked up. "Why?"

"Because Jackson has a tendency to fall in love very easily," Miley looked at Lilly. "Like daily. I-I don't want to see you get hurt. That's all."

"Miles, that's so cute of you to be so protective. Really, but I get enough of that at home."

"Yeah, what's your mom gonna say?" Lilly looked around. she didn't know the answer to that question.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

Miley, Lilly and Oliver walked to a table at Rico's. Oliver was talking about something but Lilly really wasn't paying attention. Jackson was gesturing her to him. Lilly looked at her friends who were in a conversation about whether a Ticonderoga was a pencil or not. Lilly walked over to where Jackson was standing. When she got there Jackson looked over her shoulder to see if Miley was watching.

"Don't tell anybody about my bon bon, or you're in trouble," Jackson say once he knew Miley or anyone wasn't listening.

"I won't," Lilly said laughing.

"You busy after practice?" He asked shyly looking at her face. Lilly immediately stopped smiling.

"Uh, I don't know."

"What's wrong?" Jackson asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Well, it's my mom I lied to her about hanging out with you yesterday. I've never lied to her about anything before."

"But we didn't do anything wrong," He said really confused.

"I know," She said putting a comforting hand on his arm.

"Look, I don't wanna mess up your life. But you need to figure this out so, I'll tell you what I'm gonna be at our spot at 4 o'clock. If your there great," Jackson looked away then back at her. "But, if your not I'll understand," After he said that he walked away from her.


	10. Honest now

(A/N: this is my first fan fic and i dont know what PAMS means so if somene was so kind could you tell me what this means.)

Lilly walked through the door and called out to her mom.

"Mom?" It was 3 o'clock and she still hadn't made up her mind about meeting Jackson. She looked out the window for her mom.

LJLJLJLJLJLLJLJLJLJLJ

Jackson went to there spot at 3 o'clock just to make sure that he wasn't late to meet Lilly. He paced back and forth hoping she would go.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

Lilly walked over to her gym bag and grabbed her phone. She picked it up and dialed Jackson's number but quickly put down her phone.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

Jackson pace back and forth looking down at his watch it was 3:40.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

Lilly sat down at the table and tapped her foot. It was 3:55. She got up out of her chair and headed for the door. Right as she got there, it opened.

"Oh, you're home," she said as her mom walked in carrying a bag of groceries.

"Yeah, hi," She said closing the door. "Going somewhere?"

"Yeah, uh," Lilly paused for a moment. "Umm, no, I mean I was. Mom, I need to talk to you first."

"What about?"

"I wasn't totally honest with you the other day. And I didn't go to that knitting class."

"Yeah, well I knew something was up when that scarf you made me was on sale at the booth at the Promenade."

"I'm sorry."

"You lied to me."

"I know, but I'm being honest with you now."

"Okay, then why did you need to lie to me yesterday?"

"'Cause I went out with Jackson yesterday, and I thought that you would think it was more then it was."

"Jackson? Miley's brother?"

"Yeah, he's-he's really sweet; you'd like him a lot mom. And i was gonna see him today."

"I appreciate the honestly but, a boyfriend is not part of the deal. And you know that." Ms. Truscott got up from the table and walked over to the kitchen.

"But he's not a boyfriend, I told you that." Lilly called out to her mom.

"Sorry sweetheart. Let's just get started on your homework."

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

Jackson walked away from their spot.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

Lilly was sitting at the table doing her homework when a knock came at the door. Ms. Truscott looked at Lilly. Lilly shrugged and continued doing her homework. Ms. Truscott opened the door and…

(A/N: hoped you liked it. review please!)


	11. Didn't miss a thing

**(A/N: this is the last chapter. i hoped you liked it. i'm writing a new fic call To good to be true. Please read. Please review and tell me what the heck PAMS means)**

"Hello, Ms. Truscott," Jackson said. Lilly looked up. "I came by to introduce myself. I'm Jackson Stewart, Miley's brother." Ms. Truscott looked at Lilly. Lilly got up from her seat and looked at the door. "I'm sixteen, (A/N; I really don't know if that's his age.) a junior. I'm a delivery boy, I'm not sure what I wanna do with my life but, I have some pretty high aspirations."

"That's good to have high aspirations." Ms. Truscott looked at Lilly as she said it.

"And, I know you have them for Lilly," Jackson continued. "And, I just wanna to let you know that I would never stand in the way of that. I like your daughter Ms. Truscott and someday maybe there will be a time when she and I could go out together. But, in the mean time I would never stand in the way of her potential." Lilly looked at him then away. "Anyway, nice to meet you."

"You to," Ms. Truscott said taking Jackson's extended hand. Jackson waved to Lilly before he walked away. "Okay, your right he seems nice." Lilly looked down at her paper. "Someday maybe there will be a time when she and I could go out together." Ms. Truscott imitated Jackson.

"When do you think that day might be?" Lilly finally asked.

"You really like him don't you?" Ms. Truscott asked looking her daughter in the eye. Lilly nodded slowly and smiled. "Okay, just give me twenty seconds." Lilly smiled and hugged her mom.

"Thank you."

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

Lilly ran down the street hoping to catch Jackson. He was no where to be found. She ran down her path to the Stewart house. Then she ran down towards the beach smiling like a little kid. She ran up the deck towards Rico's. An employee was giving Miley, Oliver, and Jackson their smoothies.

"Hey Lilly, over here," Oliver called out to her. Jackson turned around and smiled. Lilly returned his smile and walked over to them. "It's after five Lil, don't you have homework?" Miley looked up at Lilly then at Jackson who was grinning like a little boy on Christmas morning.

"Lilly why don't you sit here?" Miley moved over to the next chair. Lilly smiled and sat down.

"So, what did I miss?" She asked looking around her group of friends.

"Don't worry, Lil, you didn't miss a thing." Jackson said taking her hand in his. Lilly smiled at Miley and Oliver who smiled right back at her.


End file.
